bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Diver Monkey
Diver Monkey is a tower with unique capabilities. You can only put it on water, but it can move around the water. It shoots aquatic darts which bounces to up to 2 bloons. Also, its first appearance is on BTD7. It looks like a monkey with a black diving suit and is equipped with snorkel goggles. Statistics It costs $640 on Easy, $750 on Medium, $810 on Hard, and $900 on Impoppable. It also shoots aquatic darts as its weapon which travel up to 72 px/second, every 1.08 seconds. An aquatic dart is basically similar to a normal dart, except it is cyan-colored. (In BTD6 Dart Monkeys are able to pop up to 2 bloons) It must be placed on water, and can move up to 32 px/second. It cannot pop Lead Bloons and Camo Bloons, unless upgraded. Also, its range is as wide as this: Its final upgrades are Water Mutant, Sea Warlord, and Extreme Bloon Hook. Its special abilities are Self-Motivate and Sea's Wrath. It is a Support-class monkey. Upgrades Path 1 Improved Darts Description: Increases darts' travel speed and popping power. What it does: Increases the darts travel speed (96 px/second) and increases popping power by +1. Costs $410 on Easy, $480 on Medium, $520 on Hard, and $575 on Impoppable. Water Spears Description: Replaces aquatic darts with water spears which pops 5 bloons at most and travels even faster. Also gives Lead Bloon popping power. What it does: The spears pop up to 5 bloons and travels at 114 px/second. The spears are also able to pop Lead Bloons. Costs $660 on Easy, $780 on Medium, $840 on Hard, and $935 on Impoppable. Water Explorer Description: Grants a bubble gun that locks bloons, making them vulnerable to attacks, and temporarily removes their resistances. What it does: Grants a secondary attack, which is shooting bubbles, which locks bloons for 5 seconds. A bubble is being fired for every 3rd attack. Costs $1,510 on Easy, $1,780 on Medium, $1,920 on Hard, and $2,300 on Impoppable. Water Elemental Description: A diver experiment that goes wrong, this monster gives the bloons a new meaning of "bloon beat-up". What it does: Now, it turns into a Water Elemental. A Water Elemental does not shoot water spears, but instead punches bloons which pops 1 layer every punch. Also it gains a new attack: Waterquake. (what's that again? :v) When a Waterquake attack is executed, it will bash the ground which shakes the screen viciously, and then 2 shockwaves appear. Each shockwave deals 3 layer damage to bloons and stuns them for 3 seconds. "So if there is a bloon in the middle of the shockwaves would it be stunned for longer time and popped by 6 layers?" No! Why? For balancing reasons :P Also, a waterquake attack is executed on every 4th attack. The third attack, is Bubble Breath. This attack replaces the bubble gun attack. (remember that attack for 3-x-x?) The Bubble Breath attack shoots bubbles very quickly, with a 0.01 second delay between each shot. Up to 6 bubbles can be fired. It is still executed every 3rd attack though. And also, now the elemental will be unable to pop Lead Bloons. But, it makes up for its Bubble Breath attack! Right? So powerful, that I've got to give it a steep $46,500 price... Costs $39,525 on Easy, $46,500 on Medium, $50,220 on Hard, and $55,800 on Impoppable. Water Mutant Description: A legend of the sea, this beast can literally shred every bloons, no matter what is the kind of bloon, very, very quickly. (There can be only one of this tower) What it does: When enters the land, it will also make a big earthquake which pops up to 6 layers of bloons and stuns them for 7.5 seconds. The bloons that are directly stomped are instantly killed no matter what. Now it punches very quickly, and deals 4 layer of damage and knocks bloons back. Its waterquake now pops up to 5 layers of damage and stuns them for 5 seconds, but it deals 150 damage to M.O.A.B.-class bloons! Also, now it breathes bubble every time it punches. And oh, did I forget to mention that it is able to detect Camo Bloons? Costs $74,375 on Easy, $87,500 on Medium, $94,500 on Hard, and $105,000 on Impoppable. Path 2 Extended Training Description: Extended training allows the monkey to move almost as twice as fast. What it does: Now, the monkey can move up to 15 px/second and shoots aquatic darts every 0.84 seconds. Costs $390 on Easy, $460 on Medium, $495 on Hard, and $550 on Impoppable. Whale's Charge Description: Occasionally does its powerful whale charge attack which stuns bloons for a while. What it does: Charges to bloons every 4.32 seconds. Whale charges pop up to 1 layer of a bloon. Costs $815 on Easy, $960 on Medium, $1,035 on Hard, and $1,150 on Impoppable. Dart Expertise Description: Shoots darts even faster, with having a chance to deal extra damage on bloons or poison bloons. What it does: First, now it shoots darts every 0.64 seconds. Second, there is 15% chance that darts thrown by the monkey deal extra damage to bloons (critical strike). Critical strike deals +2 layer damage on bloons. And also for the chance of poisonous darts, it is 35%. Poisonous darts fire slower, but poisons bloons for 3.5 seconds. Poisoned bloons take 1 layer damage every 1 second. Costs $1,740 on Easy, $2,050 on Medium, $2,215 on Hard, and $2,460 on Impoppable. Ambidexterity Description: Can now carry 3 darts at once. Self-Motivate ability: Increases all Diver Monkeys damage by +3, fires faster, and range for a short time. Cooldown is 45 seconds. What it does: Adds a new type of dart: split darts. When this dart type hits a bloon, it will explode first in 25px range, then splits into 2 5-pierced normal darts. So this monkey basically fires the 3 types of darts guaranteed. Oh and for the ability, it multiplies the Diver Monkeys' attack speed by 0.4 (e.g. a 0-0-0 Diver Monkey would fire darts every 0.432 seconds when affected by this ability. So a x-3-x Diver Monkey would fire insanely fast with this ability), and increases range by 25% (rounded down) (a 0-0-0 Diver Monkey would have a 187 px range). It lasts for 15 seconds. Ability Cooldown Index: 0.33 Costs $33,575 on Easy, $39,500 on Medium, $42,660 on Hard, and $47,400 on Impoppable. Sea Warlord Description: The most powerful leader of the sea, he brings the bloons to their demise while his command motivates most water monkeys... (There can be only one of this tower) What it does: Now is equipped with a crossbow, causing the tower to fire twice as fast (every 0.32 seconds; 3 darts every second! And then it fires 3 darts, so 9 darts every second!!). However, the 3 darts now are different. Now, there are 2 electric darts, and a heavy-poisonous darts. Electric darts are darts with an unique ability, when it pops 3 bloons, it will unleash a lightning charge to nearby bloons, which stuns them for 1 a second. Heavy poison darts are basically upgraded poisonous darts, but are able to reduce AD (so other towers can pop them faster) and is able to pop up to 3 layers (not bloons!). Also for the ability, now all water monkeys are affected, not only Diver Monkeys! The boosts now are different, when activated, it further increases damage by +6, fires extremely fast, increases popping power by +3, and increases range by 65% for 30 seconds! Also, its whale charge attack now does area damage (3 layers) and stuns them. Costs $103,275 on Easy, $121,500 on Medium, $131,220 on Hard, and $145,800 on Impoppable. Path 3 Water Blobs Description: Shoots water blobs, every 1.46 seconds. Water blobs slow down bloons up to 70% of their speed. What it does: Basically what the description says, and the water blobs travel at most 32 px/second. Costs $645 on Easy, $760 on Medium, $820 on Hard, and $910 on Impoppable. Diver's Network Description: Increases range and allows every Diver Monkeys in range to detect Camo Bloons, including itself. What it does: Increases range up to 275px: It also allows the monkey to give camo detection to other Diver Monkeys in range. If the affected monkey get this upgrade, it'll get nothing other than range boost. Costs $465 on Easy, $550 on Medium, $595 on Hard, and $660 on Impoppable. Oxygen Tubes Description: Now throws oxygen tubes instead of water blobs, at faster fire rate. An oxygen tube generates a temporary smoke cloud when it hits a bloon (which stuns said bloon), which slows bloons up to half its speed and removes Camo property from Camo Bloons. What it does: Replaces its former attack, with oxygen tubes. Oxygen tubes are being fired every 2.56 seconds. The oxygen tube generates a smoke cloud when it hits a bloon and stuns it for 2 seconds. The smoke cloud range is 185px: Costs $2,000 on Easy, $2,350 on Medium, $2,540 on Hard, and $2,820 on Impoppable. Bloon Hook Description: If fisher-monkey usually use their hook to hook bloons, then so does this monkey! What it does: Now does not fire aquatic darts, but instead now hooks bloons. It can hook up to 5 bloons near it (that are not Lead Bloons) to drown them, although this time it has slower attack speed (every 1.44 seconds). Costs $6,500 on Easy, $7,650 on Medium, $8,260 on Hard, and $9,180 on Impoppable. Extreme Bloon Hook Description: Bloontonium-coated bi-hooks allow the monkey to obliterate bloons and heavily wound M.O.A.B.-class bloons easily. What it does: Hooks bloons with its bi-hook faster (every 0.86 seconds), including Lead Bloons, up to 30 bloons for every hook (so a maximum of 60 bloons can be hooked at a time). For M.O.A.B.-class bloons however, it deals 60 damage to them and poisons them for 3 seconds (for every attack). Costs $18,275 on Easy, $21,500 on Medium, $23,220 on Hard, and $25,800 on Impoppable. Trivia * This is my first conception, so please be as nice as you can :) * Balance help :^) * Pictures coming soon! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Water Towers Category:Mobile Towers